Beautiful Defiance
by Care Bear Assassin
Summary: They think you're dead, that you killed yourself. That you believed that you were being thrown away, and that you couldn't stand to be such a burden on them, that you decided to run away and commit suicide." Rated M for language/sexual situations. B/Em
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters, just the scenarios that I put them in. _

**OK, here's my new story. This idea bugged me for a week before I wrote it down and put it into a category. **

**I'll be honest, I'm not an obsessive fan of Twilight, I only really liked the first book, and I think the movie could have been directed a bit better. I do, however, love the characters Jacob, Emmett, Bella, and Alice...and Carlisle! I think Edward is a bit of a sissy in the books. *dodges trash being thrown at me* Sorry!**

**Any who! I hope you like my story! and reviews make my world go round! **

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1- The Beginning or the End?

* * *

**Bella POV**

Waking up is always hard to look forward to these days. It's either waking up only to serve "The Master" or waking up after his beating got to be too much and I finally passed out.

It wasn't always like this.

Three years ago I had a great life, not perfect, but I was comfortable. I lived with my mom, Renee, and her boyfriend, Phil. I liked Phil, he could handle Renee and love her like she deserved. That's why I'm not so worried about them, they can take care of each other.

It's still hard to imagine that I've been living in this Hell for three long years.

The memories of how all this happened three years ago always rush back to me when I wake up. I always hope it's just a terrible nightmare and that I'll wake up to cook breakfast for Renee and Phil while reminding Renee that she left her keys in her jacket in the closet, and Phil will be on the phone talking to someone about his next baseball game.

Then I wake up, and I realize that it's all real. That this fucker really did take me and twist my reality so badly that I wish I really had killed myself all those years ago.

It all started when I decided it would be best for me to live with my dad, Charlie, for awhile. Renee wanted to travel with Phil, being separated for such long periods of time was hard for her,and I figured it would be easier for her to be happy if I moved with my father, Charlie, in Washington. The only reason Renee didn't travel with Phil was because of me, this way it'll all work out fine. I hadn't seen Charlie in years anyways.

So the day before I was to head off to the airport and continue my life in Forks, Washington was the day that my life took a drastic change for the worse.

I was sixteen at the time, my birthday having passed a few months back, and Renee and Phil were getting take out at the Chinese place downtown. I knew they were taking their time so they could enjoy some alone time.

Nearly all packed and ready to go, I wanted to take a nice walk in the neighborhood for the last time. It was around 7:30 p.m. and dogs were barking all the way down the street, making it a little creepy out.

After about ten minutes of walking, the air started to get tense around me and I was getting the feeling of being watched, so I started walking back towards the house at a quick pace.

It all happened so fast, but I remember almost every part of it.

His car came speeding towards me and I knew I was in serious trouble, so naturally I started running. The car sped past me then stopped in front of me. I turned around and started running the other way not looking back. He was out of his car and running after me. All the dogs kept barking, and it felt as if I was the only person outside, I felt helpless and I was trying not to panic while I kept running. He was catching up too fast.

Suddenly I felt a hand closing around my mouth, with a cloth in his hand that had a smell to it. I knew what it was, not the name, but I knew it was supposed to knock you out. It's always in those kidnapper movies, the kind where the good guys usually win and the bad guy has the oh so tragic past and a dramatic motive.

Everything started getting blurry and I knew the chase was over. He was carrying me to his car and I vaguely remember, before I passed out, him driving towards my house.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

I slowly woke up with my hands, feet, and mouth taped. As an added bonus, I had a slight headache.

It looked like I was in one of those old rundown hotels. How cliche.

When I looked around the room, I saw my kidnapper sitting on the bed. He had blond hair that was put into a low ponytail, and had the style of an Australian pimp. I suppose some would consider him attractive, but at the time I was trying to analyze the situation and find a way to get the hell out of there.

I recall him looking at me, studying my face and then something in his eyes made it seem like he came to a sudden decision.

"Finally awake I see," came his smooth voice. I couldn't exactly talk so I just waited for him to continue.

"Were far away from Phoenix. Luckily for me, your mother and her boyfriend gave me a nice little opening to steal you away," again, I didn't know why he kept pausing. Maybe he was waiting for a reaction, or just giving it dramatic pauses.

Don't get me wrong, I was scared to death at the time, but now that I look back on the situation, it was like an old, badly directed movie.

"They think you're dead, that you killed yourself. That you believed that you were being thrown away, and that you couldn't stand to be such a burden on them, that you decided to run away and commit suicide. No clues to where you are, or how you killed yourself, just that you wanted it," he said it so calmly, it was as if he was giving me his shopping list.

From there on, the abuse started small. I would disobey, and he would slap me, but as the months went by, it started getting more violent, more physical.

I noticed him drinking more, getting more aggressive, so I figured if I wanted a single chance to get out of there alive then I would need to be a good little pet.

He never told me his name, I just found it out. His license was, after all, out in the open for all to see.

His name is James.

I don't remember his last name, it wasn't important to me at the time. All I needed was a name for the monster that I could fight in my dreams. He had me call him "Master", and I was his good little toy. Cook, maid, punchbag, sex doll, I'm a fucking variety package. He even dresses me up, and I just love how my dignity goes down the drain every time I take a shower after his 'Sessions'.

Three long years of becoming the toy of some sick asshole.

He even made me watch the news at the time when Renee and Phil got married and had a little girl, it was in the news because he was a professional baseball player. They named her Isabella in my memory, she should be around two years old now. I know I shouldn't feel like I've been replaced and forgotten, like they just got a better-than-the-original replacement Bella to be loved and cherished, while I get to be ordered around like a slave.

I am happy for them, don't get me wrong, but I'm allowed to be just a little bitter about how things are turning out.

James told me last night that we're moving to Washington state. He didn't tell me the town, but he probably didn't know that I had a father there. Maybe he does, I don't know. Who knows anymore, maybe if I'm lucky, he has no clue about Charlie.

This could be my chance to find a way out of this, to finally be free. It's a long shot, but I've got to try, this is the chance I've been waiting for.

He's always so careful, but he'll mess up and get too comfortable, thinking he escaped the law, but I'll get out. When we go to Washington, I'll contact Charlie somehow, I refuse to give up completely. I'm eighteen now, and even though I know that if I mess up he could kill me, I refuse to go down without a fight. He may think he's got me all trained, he did work on me for three years after all, but I still have some defiance left in me.

I just don't know if this is the beginning, or the end. Only one way to find out.

* * *

**So how do you like it so far? I promise to update as fast as possible. Give me some ideas of what you'd like to see.**

**Remember, Reviews make my world go round! 3**

**-Care Bear Assassin  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi!!! I'll try and make this chapter a bit longer than the first, because I know when I read fanfic's, I like to have long chapters. ^^**

**Thank you for the lovely reviews, and even a confusing one. XD Sometimes it's hard to tell if a review should be taken in a good or bad way haha! ^-^  
**

**Oh! I had a great question about James.**

**No, he isn't a vampire. XD**

**I apologize for not saying so sooner. ^^**

**the Cullens are vampires though, and so is Victoria.**

**ok, well here's the chapter!**

**and thank you very very very much to **blackgem88 **for giving me the wonderful idea that got this chapter going!**

**(see that? if I get even just 1 review that gives me an idea, it magically makes me pop out chapters!)**

**

* * *

Chapter 2- Saving for a Rainy Day

* * *

**

**Bella POV**

James had us moved to Forks, Washington within the next week. He, of course, made sure we weren't living in an area that was in danger of nosy neighbors and such.

He had bought a house a couple miles out of town, it was surrounded by trees and looked like it hadn't been touched in years. It was a small cabin, with one bedroom, a kitchen, a bathroom, and a living area.

He had gotten a job at the post office in town and made sure I knew that by living here, the situation was no different. I was to obey my demands with a smile.

I'm still attempting to keep some dignity here.

He knew that I wouldn't be able to find a way to get away and survive, way out here in the boondocks, so I was allowed to wander outside sometimes instead of being locked away inside.

I was thinking of asking to start a garden, because if I start a garden then he'll think I am comfortable with staying here and loving him and being his perfect little pet.

For some reason, I get the feeling he's under the illusion that I actually _want _to be with him. I think he's crazier than I thought.

He laid out an outfit for me today, its all pink and frilly, with a little apron. It looked like he got it off a sweet lolita website. Oh man, now I have to be all girly too? This is just getting ridiculous!

At least he hasn't had the need to 'love' me recently.

"When I get back from work, I want you to wear something special. It's a night to _celebrate_ our new location," James called out right before he left the house.

Of course, even just the thought of things going ok had jinxed my luck.

Maybe when he's at work I can escape into the forest. It's not like he'd expect me to run away from our 'perfect relationship'. Even if he did suspect anything, I doubt he'd think that I'd go running into the forest to escape. He probably thinks I'd run down the dirt road till I eventually got onto the highway.

Dieing out in the woods is infinitely better than wasting away here.

I remember a small pack that I had, I believe it's in the closet. I can pack a few essential items and try for freedom tomorrow...or get eaten by a rabid chipmunk. Works for me either way.

Plan in motion, as quick and simple...and stupid as it was, I just have to act like I'm madly in love with him until he goes to work tomorrow.

At least this time I have a small opening for freedom. He thinks I'm too girly to run into the forest. Clumsy, yes, but I'm not that much of a pansy. I mean, I like the smell of the forest, the fresh rain on the leaves, and the calmness the earth brings when you're just enjoying the beauty of nature.

Now I'm craving a cheeseburger.

Just great, there goes my poetic moment.

Well, nothing left to do but get dressed and start being the perfect little pet for my 'Master'.

"Ow!"

Oh that's lovely, I just had to trip over the stupid lolita apron. I swear my clumsiness has a mind of its own, and it's out to get me.

I suppose I should eat a quick breakfast and get ready for tomorrow. Maybe I could explore the forest around the house a bit and look for a good direction to go when I leave.

I walked around the house for about an hour, cleaning and getting dinner ready, before I finally wandered outside.

The trees were pretty big, and it was so green out. It's like the rainbow had a survivor moment and decided to vote Green off the island and it landed in this particular part of the world.

I stumbled around for a bit, looking at all the plant life around me. I could almost hear those Irish-like flute songs that they always put in the movies when the people are having a happy moment with nature. Maybe I should dance?

...

Nah, I don't want to seem cooler than the trees. They might get jealous...

Okay. Maybe I just don't want to fall and break my neck on a twig and then leave my poor innocent self lying in wait for the rabid chipmunks to come and eat me.

With that lovely though, I was back to wandering around. All of a sudden, I heard a loud crash behind me. I swung around and I could have sworn I saw a man, but it must have been a trick of the forest fairies.

But what was that crash?

I cautiously stepped towards the area where I heard the sound. Feeling a little jumpy, I kept glancing all around me.

After miraculously not falling on my way to the area, I finally started looking for signs as to what could have caused the loud noise. Nothing looked broken, as in no trees had fallen over or anything.

Suddenly I spotted a few patches of blood on the ground.

Ew.

It took me a moment before I realized that whatever could have been the cause for this blood could still be around. Now I was scared, clumsy, and in a forest that had no trail.

"Just breathe Bella, and stay calm," I softly told myself, trying to keep my cool.

I started walking towards the direction I was pretty sure I had come from. That's when I heard the sound of a twig snapping. It was just like in those horror movies when the victim is scared, but doesn't know what kind of danger he or she is in exactly, and then a twig snaps! THE FRIGGIN TWIG SNAPPED!!!

I breathed out slowly and turned to look behind me, but there was nothing there. I was almost too scared to look in front of me for fear of a hideous creature suddenly appearing right in my face.

Nothing was there, thank goodness. This time, when I started heading back towards the house, I started going faster.

Although, every time a twig snapped, I stopped. If it was a mountain lion or a bear, I wouldn't want to start running and triggering the cat and mouse game thingy that happens when you run from a predator.

I slowly, but surely, made it safely to the house. Sure, I was scared, but I think most of it was the adrenaline of possibly being near a dangerous creature more than the fear that I could have possible died.

When I finally got into the house, I locked all the doors. It was already after 5:00 pm and it was getting dark.

Not to mention that James would be here soon. He got off of work at 5:30.

I finished up with dinner and set the table and started tidying things up around the house. I was still wearing the lolita maid costume and I was getting sick of being dressed up like a toy.

Sitting by the window, waiting for James to get home, I started pondering about what happened in the woods earlier today. Had it been a bear? A mountain lion? A rabid chipmunk? A tree that was jealous of my dance moves? The world may never know.

Lights started flashing before my eyes, and I realized that James was home, and my short time of peace was over.

* * *

Emmetts POV ((Heck yes!! It's time for Em-Bear!!! Sorry folks, the POV won't be very long))

The day started pretty normal. I played some Halo, lifted some trees, annoyed Eddikins, and was just being my amazing self.

I decided to go hunting a few miles out of town, seeing as I was a bit thirsty.

After drinking from a nice deer, not my favorite but oh well, I noticed a different scent. It smelled like a warm vanilla.

It was then that I realized there was a human nearby. I can't believe how careless I was!

I quickly jumped into a tree, accidentally snapping a little twig on the way, and started observing this human. She looked over where I previously was and I hear her whisper, "Just breathe Bella, and stay calm."

She had a nice voice.

When I started looking at her clothing, I realized she was wearing some kind of pink fluffy lace monster. It made me wonder if it would bite you, there was so much lace and pink. Why would she wear that? Not that I know her or anything, but she doesn't seem the type.

She started walking away, and although I wanted to follow her, I knew I shouldn't. So I head back to the house, making an instant decision to come back tomorrow and see if she'd be here again.

* * *

**Woo Hoo!! I made another chapter!!**

**although, I do apologize for the wait ^^;;**

**forgive me?**

**I already know how the beginning/middle-ish of the next chapter is gonna happen, so give me ideas! XD**

**(Does that make me a bad author for just spontaneously making the chapters instead of having a few done already? .)**

**Please review!  
**


End file.
